


Cleaning Day

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka likes to listen to music and occasionally dance while he cleans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've even written in the Naruto Fandom (I lurk here a lot. I just don't really write) and it has been nearly a decade since I've written in ANY fandom. This is unbeta'ed and probably a spectacular display of a lack of dedication to writing. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> The reason I wrote this is a comment @irukas made on tumblr here: [Iruka doing some intense cleaning](http://irukas.tumblr.com/post/151250501688/current-mood-iruka-doing-some-intense-cleaning) so I ran away with it. Or it ran away with me. I'm not all that clear.

Sunday was cleaning day. It had been when Iruka lived with his parents and it was a tradition he had carried with him once he was on his own. Iruka didn’t enjoy cleaning but he thoroughly appreciated the results. Iruka threw his hair into a half assed attempt at a ponytail and surveyed the results of a week of working extra hours and a Saturday spent out on the condition of his condo. The living room was dusty, the floors had a spattering of tracked in dirt as well as bits and pieces that he hadn't put away from the week. There was clean laundry that had made it out of the laundry room to end up tossed over the back of the kitchen chairs and a stack of paperwork on the table. There were only a few dishes to do and he had managed to get all the laundry clean before hitting the bar with the guys Saturday, just not put away. 

“Well, it's not so bad. Shouldn't take more than a few hours to get it sorted out.” Iruka declared. He gathered all his cleaning equipment for the broom closet and set them up in the little living room. He threw open the kitchen and living room windows to let the cool autumn breeze drift through the house. “Before anything else, I need cleaning music.”

Iruka grabbed his cellphone and plugged it into the stereo he had just bought specifically for this purpose. He scrolled through until he found the playlist entitled “Help with Chores”. Bass throbbed from the speakers and Iruka began dancing over to the cleaning supplies. He shuffled and bounced his laundry away to a special selection of Beyoncé. He nearly strained his neck head banging to Green Day while sorting his paperwork and packing it away. The dusting was done while shaking it to his favourite Calvin Harris mixes. He finished the dishes, scrubbed the kitchen sink then counters and wiped down the cupboards to his own special selection of Nicki Minaj and Sia. He swept the floor belting out his favourite Lady Gaga tunes. 

The cleaning was going rather smoothly until Iruka, while dancing with the mop bucket managed to spill all over himself, soaking the bottom hem of his tank top and his baggy grey sweats. Iruka sighed at himself in frustration. 

“Dancing and buckets full of water don’t mix, Umino. Get your head on straight.” Iruka said to the room in general. “Ah well. Whatever.” 

Iruka stripped down to his underwear and socks, then carried the wet clothing to toss it into the washing machine. That was when he heard it. Iruka slid quickly into the living room. It wasn’t that the lyrics were particularly brilliant or that the music was groundbreaking but Iruka and Britney, well they had a certain relationship. Her music, no matter what other things were happening in his life, could inspire Iruka to dance and Circus was his favourite song. Iruka cranked it to level that would probably get him in a bit of trouble with the condo board but he didn’t care. He would turn it down once it was over. Iruka started to dance with real enthusiasm, completely ignoring the cleaning for a few minutes. He would get back to it once “Circus” was over. 

“Well now.” 

Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing in the small hall between the kitchen and the living room was Kakashi, his next door neighbour and someone Iruka had filled in the category of nodding acquaintances, a few late night wank bank uses of his well built body aside. Iruka couldn’t really fault himself for that. The man went on runs and it seemed Iruka always caught sight of him after the fact, while Kakashi was wiping his face down with the hem of his shirt showing off a spectacular row of, shiny sweaty abdominal muscles and delicious peaks at his nipples. Every. Damn. Time. Whenever Iruka saw that little display he ended up using it for jerk off fuel later. Despite Iruka’s daydreams Kakashi certainly was not someone who should just walk into his house uninvited and through the backdoor of all places. 

“What are you doing in my house?” Iruka demanded. 

“I tried knocking but no one answered.” Kakashi replied. He was wearing his running clothes but it looked like he was just heading out for his run, rather than coming back. 

“So-so you just walked in?” Iruka asked, flabbergasted. 

“Well, you see, I couldn’t be sure that you were hurt or somehow incapacitated and your cries for help couldn’t be heard over this, ah, music.” Kakashi replied. “I certainly stand by my choice all things considered.”

Kakashi’s gaze raked over Iruka from head to toe. Iruka suddenly remembered that he was standing in nothing but a pair of tight, bright red boxer briefs with “Are You Nasty?” in white block letters across his ass. Iruka flushed and stomped into the livingroom. Kakashi trailed him. Iruka ripped what he mentally referred to as his nap blanket, from the back of the couch to wrap around his waist. 

“As you can see I’m perfectly fine. I appreciate your concern but get the hell out of my house.” Iruka snapped. He put a hand on the middle of Kakashi’s chest and pushed the man towards the front door. 

“Would you be more willing to let me see you in your underwear if I took you on a date first?” Kakashi asked. Iruka sputtered.

“Out! Out! Out!” Iruka panted, shoving Kakashi out the door while trying to keep the blanket around his waist. 

“Next Saturday. I’ll pick you up at seven. We’ll go for dinner and a movie.” Iruka growled and finally managed to get Kakashi out the door. Iruka let the storm door bang shut in his face. “We’ll come back here for the night cap.” 

With that Kakashi gave a childish finger wave and grin before walking off. Iruka slammed the door shut as well, locking it for good measure. Iruka ran a hand down his face. In a dozen late night fantasies about his handsome and somewhat odd neighbour, Iruka never pictured the man seeing him dancing in his underwear to Britney Spears. There was absolutely no way that Iruka could go on that date. He would die of mortification before they made it to the restaurant. No, before he even made it out the door. The date was definitely a nonstarter. Iruka let out a loud sigh and pulled the blanket off to roll into a messy ball. Iruka pressed the blanket to his face and let out an agonized moan of embarrassment. 

Iruka tossed the blanket at the couch. Iruka suddenly felt like all the energy he had was gone. Humiliation did that to a person. Iruka went to the stereo and flipped through his playlists again. There had to be something in there for absolute humiliation. Iruka made an annoyed noise then decided there really was no help for it. He pulled up the entirety of Britney’s discography, set it to random and hit play. Iruka closed his eyes and let “Toxic” wash over his for a few seconds before opening his eyes ag to see Kakashi peaking in through the front window. The man had the balls to smile at him and give him a thumbs up. 

“Go away!” Iruka shouted and threw the curtains shut. 

“See you Saturday.” 

Was the muffled response called through the window. Iruka groaned and vowed to himself that Sunday cleaning would start with locked doors and closed curtains from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's not quite the scene from Risky Business but hey, Iruka dancing in his underwear is definitely something to think about :)


End file.
